


浑蛋 02

by achenyou



Series: 浑蛋 [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achenyou/pseuds/achenyou
Summary: 勿上升真人。
Relationships: Lee Hyukjae/Lee Donghae
Series: 浑蛋 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794334
Kudos: 3





	浑蛋 02

**Author's Note:**

> 勿上升真人。

李赫宰在后半夜感觉到身体里有一股燥热，搅得他翻来覆去睡不着。  
空气中弥漫着什么，令他口渴。他侧躺着用手撸了一发，精液占了满手，身上出了一层薄汗。李赫宰射完后闷着头喘了一会儿，冷静下来后用纸巾把手上的液体擦干净，紧接着从包里翻出了抑制剂，一口气给自己打了两支。  
他来不及等抑制剂显现效果，简单地收拾了一下背包，头也不回地逃出了公寓。  
他不敢想象李东海现在是什么情况，两人的房间斜对着，李赫宰连往前走一步的勇气都没有，更别说把手放在门把上，敲门问他需不需要帮忙。  
天空还是黑乎乎的，街边的路灯仍在勤勉地为零星的行人照明。李赫宰在附近找了一家酒店，暂时住了下来。  
接下来的几天，他总觉得有一种莫名的不安。他给李东海发了消息说明情况，没得到任何回复，也没有接到任何电话，以至于他常在空闲的时候不由自主地去想李东海。他现在怎么样了？他还好吗？会有什么事吗?  
在这期间母亲给他打过一次电话，问他最近过得怎么样，和东海相处得还好吗。  
东海。母亲提了李东海的名字。  
李赫宰想了想，把他现在在发情期的事情告诉了她，没想到却得到母亲的责骂。  
“东海现在住在咱们家的房子里，你就是这么照顾他的吗？你把一个发情的omega一个人扔在家里，然后自己跑出来？你还知不知道自己是个alpha啊？就你这样还想找对象呢？管不得恋爱都谈不长，我看你没被别人甩就不错了！”  
“妈，事情不是这样的！您怎么能这么说话呢!”  
“我不管，反正你今天下午就给我回去照顾东海，听见没？不回去的话你就等着瞧吧！”  
直到电话被挂断的前一秒，母亲仍在为儿子的不体贴而感到不可思议。  
曺圭贤坐在李赫宰的对面，全程没说话，不过仍是通过听筒听到了几个关键词。  
李赫宰挂了电话，面上仍是接电话之前的表情，看不出心情有什么变化，只是吃着餐盘中的饭菜，也不主动和曺圭贤聊天。  
有点意思。曺圭贤用揶揄的语气说：“有omega了啊。”  
“……没有，别瞎说。”  
“还说没有呢，我都听见了。”  
李赫宰这学期从宿舍搬走，舍友们都很疑惑，问他原因也只得到了没什么意义的答复。他没有主动和任何人提过李东海，一是不喜欢隐私被人打听，二是下意识地认为他们不会同居很久。  
眼下事实被曺圭贤戳破，他也不再隐瞒，却也没有做过多的解释：“怎么说呢……反正不是我的omega。”  
“嗯，现在不是，然后过几个月就是了。”曺圭贤慢慢悠悠地说。  
李赫宰没往下接话，脑子里又开始想李东海。  
他把最后一口汤喝掉，然后用餐巾纸擦了擦嘴，说：“下午的公选课我不去了，帮我请个假。”

李东海把刚热好的牛奶倒进杯子里，端起来喝了一口。  
嘶，好烫。  
这次的发情期来得又快又猛，打得李东海措手不及。他考虑过发情期会提前的可能，却没想到这么早。他刚睡了没一会儿就觉得热，浑身上下哪哪都热，再过一会儿又失去了抬胳膊的力气。阴茎抬起头来，后穴不自觉地收缩，黏糊的液体从股间流出来。发情期就这么来了。  
李东海根本不知道这几天是怎么度过的，吃了什么，喝了什么，口中念着什么，今天是几号，现在是几点，记忆中只有一片混沌。  
他想不明白这一次为什么会这么早这么猛，是因为空气里有李赫宰的信息素吗？  
李东海吸了吸鼻子，什么味道都没有。  
就在这时，李东海听见密码锁被人按动的声音。李赫宰回来了。  
李赫宰从学校食堂出来后，先去酒店退房，然后打车回到他们共住的小区。他感觉自己有点紧张，又说不出究竟因为什么而紧张。  
李东海只穿了一件白色的短袖，款式宽松，下摆堪堪遮住大腿根，看向他的目光十分坦然，李赫宰却不得不把视线移向别处。  
“你怎么回来了？”李东海问道。  
“哦……我回来拿一下东西。”李赫宰的声音听上去不太自然。  
李东海没接着说话，点点头表示自己知道了。  
他在李赫宰关上房门后也回到了自己的房间。

到了晚上李东海才恢复了精神，肚子饿了又难得犯懒，不想做饭。李赫宰发消息问他晚上要不要一起吃泡面，李东海不喜欢吃泡面，又说不出自己到底想吃什么，只回复说还没想好。  
李东海出来拿外卖的时候李赫宰早就把泡面锅洗干净了，那时他正坐在沙发上看电视。  
李东海点了一份牛尾汤，汤汁鲜美，肉香四溢，让人胃口大开。他比下午多穿了一条五分裤，趿拉着拖鞋来到客厅，把外卖放在茶几上，在沙发上盘着腿，一边喝汤一边看电视。他对电视内容不怎么挑剔，李赫宰看什么他看什么。吃完饭后，李东海放下筷子，打了一个饱嗝。  
人果然还是要为了吃饭而活着。  
他把外卖盒扔进垃圾桶，坐回原来的位置，继续看电视，谁想到几分钟的功夫就打了四五个哈欠，他想再撑一会儿，却觉得眼睛越睁越小。  
李东海把脑袋栽在李赫宰的肩头，闭上了眼睛。  
“你肩膀借我靠一会儿。我好困。”


End file.
